


Saindo do Armário

by izi (louizi)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Summary: Vai dar uma chance? Jim e Dwight ficam presos juntos no armário e fazem coisas para passar o tempo.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Saindo do Armário

“Vai ficar só olhando, idiota?” Dwight repreendeu Jim, que estava junto a Dwight no armário para ajudar com as decorações da festa do próximo dia. Jim olhou para a câmera e deu de ombros e entrou no armário com um suspiro. Agarrou uma caixa que Dwight havia jogado para ele sem aviso e resmungou algo sobre avisar que Dwight ignorou completamente. 

“Eita” Jim levou um susto quando a porta do armário se fechou sozinha em uma forte batida. Olhou para o outro, que olhava para a porta, mas que logo voltou a coletar os materiais. Jim, no entanto, foi até a porta e tentou girar a maçaneta. Parecia ter emperrado. Um calor de desespero começou a subir em seu estômago quando notou que suas tentativas de abrir a porta não funcionavam. “Dwight…” 

Dwight apareceu logo atrás dele segurando duas caixas grandes empilhadas. “Abre a porta pra mim, seu retardado.” 

“Não consigo” Jim tentou explicar, mas Dwight rolou os olhos e largou as caixas no chão.

“Inútil…” murmurou. Só então percebeu que a maçaneta realmente não girava. “Não abre…”

“Você acha?” Jim respondeu com irritação e Dwight o lançou um olhar de morte. 

Com uma tentativa de arrombar a porta usando a força do ombro, Dwight caiu no chão. Jim observava com suas mãos no bolso. “Você não acha mais inteligente tipo chamar alguém? Só uma sugestão, sabe.” 

“Ninguém nunca vem perto desse armário. Só serve pra guardar tralha e trans--”

“Já entendi.” Cortou Dwight. Não fazia questão de saber o que já havia acontecido ali, mas tinha uma ideia. Infelizmente, porque não era um pensamento muito bonito de se ter. Dwight bufou.

“Meu celular ficou na minha mesa.” Dwight falou, conferindo os bolsos para ter certeza.

“O meu também…” 

“Idiota.”

“Mas você--”

“EU estava OCUPADO fazendo as coisas com as quais você deveria estar me ajudando.”

Jim pensou em perguntar o que aquilo tinha a ver com o celular, mas resolveu se poupar da explicação nada a ver que Dwight faria. 

“EI!” Dwight gritou ao mesmo tempo que batia furiosamente na porta. “Alguém destranca esse armário!” 

Após alguns minutos de tentativas de chamar a atenção, a garganta de Dwight havia começado a ressecar. 

“Ótimo.” Dwight reclamou e deslizou suas costas na parede até estar sentado no chão. Jim começava a ficar cada vez mais preocupado do que já estava, então resolveu dar uma chance.

“Ajuda!” Jim começou a gritar e bater na porta assim como Dwight fazia, mas também não teve resultado. Encostou a orelha na porta, mas o corredor estava completamente silencioso. Nesse ponto, já havia aceitado a derrota.

Olhou para Dwight, que havia começado a vasculhar as prateleiras em algum momento enquanto se ocupava gritando. “O que tá fazendo?”

“Se eu achar um grampo ou alguma coisa assim, talvez eu consiga destrancar a porta.” Explicou, mantendo-se concentrado em sua tarefa. Já parecia ter passado uma eternidade, e Jim não imaginaria que estaria preso num armário depois do expediente quando poderia estar tomando um banho quente em casa. Especialmente não com Dwight. “Alguém eventualmente vai sentir nossa falta e nos procurar.” Dwight disse mais para acalmar a si mesmo do que para Jim. 

“Você acha mesmo?” Jim perguntou sarcasticamente. Dwight apenas lançou um olhar mudo, pois sabia que provavelmente ninguém ligaria o suficiente, afinal, Dwight era quem fechava o escritório, então era normal que suas coisas ficassem lá por último. Voltou a procurar pelos grampos, e Jim checou seu relógio. Era quase fim do expediente. “Olha, a equipe de limpeza provavelmente vai vir aqui no pior dos casos.” 

“Eu não pretendo ficar aqui até essa hora.” Dwight sorriu enquanto falava, olhando para o grampo de cabelo empoeirado que havia achado no chão. “Sai da frente.”

Jim deu espaço a Dwight, que rapidamente se abaixou para o buraco da fechadura. Jim já havia se levantado na expectativa de que Dwight realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo. No entanto, Dwight se levantou lentamente mantendo um olhar sério e fixo no rosto de Jim.

“Quê?” 

“A porta só tranca por fora.” Disse lentamente.

“QUÊ?” 

Dwight lançou o grampo que segurava de volta em direção às prateleiras em frustração. “Tomara que você esteja certo sobre os faxineiros, ou esse será nosso triste destino.” Disse dramaticamente.

“Não é possível que ninguém venha aqui.” Jim sentou novamente. Tentava acreditar em suas próprias palavras, mas sua esperança não era exatamente alta. 

Dwight se sentou ao lado de Jim, que se moveu um pouco pro lado, desconfortável pelo contato do braço do outro no seu. O armário era relativamente grande, uma pequena sala com uma lâmpada, mas a maior parte dele era ocupada pelas prateleiras, e deixava apenas um pequeno espaço ao lado da porta para que se sentassem, somente o suficiente para esticar as pernas. 

O dia era frio, mas a chegada da noite intensificava ainda mais. Jim sentia-se começar a tremer, o chão era gelado e as paredes também. Dwight havia passado mais algum bom tempo tentando chamar a atenção de alguém, mas desistiu eventualmente.

“Tá muito frio aqui.” Jim reclamou.

“Você não sobreviveria uma noite perdido em uma floresta.” Dwight disse, sério.

“Ainda bem que eu não tô perdido em uma floresta.”

“Não tá tão frio assim, para de ser fresco.” Dwight não admitiria que também estava sentindo a ponta de seus dedos congelarem, claro. Jim apenas revirou os olhos. “Sua vez.” Dwight indicou à porta.

“Não vai aparecer ninguém.” Jim resmungou, já bastante estressado por ter que ouvir os gritos de Dwight. 

“Se você não for não vai mesmo.”

“Ah, me poupe. Vamos fazer alguma coisa pra passar o tempo, sei lá.”

Dwight bufou mas cedeu e sentou ao lado de Jim. “O que você sugere, gênio?”

“Sei lá. Guerra de dedo?” Jim sugeriu e Dwight soltou uma risada.

“Você tem 12 anos? E você nunca me venceria numa guerra de dedo.” Falou debochadamente. 

“Prova, então.” Jim botou sua mão em posição, e Dwight o olhou desafiadoramente. Por fim, juntou sua mão à mão de Jim determinadamente. “3, 2, 1… Ai, Dwight!” Jim reclamou. “Não pode mexer o braço.”

“Você é fraco, lhe falta ódio.” Dwight falou enquanto tentava pegar o dedo de Jim a qualquer custo. “Há! Te disse.”

“Solta meu dedo! Solta!" Jim puxou seu dedo de volta e o envolveu com sua outra mão. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em aborrecimento pela força que Dwight havia usado. “Você não sabe jogar isso.”

“Vai chorar, nenê?” Dwight disse com um sorriso pretensioso. 

Jim bem que queria chorar com toda aquela situação, mas apenas se encostou na parede e desejou que aquela tortura — por quê, Deus? — acabasse logo. 

Já havia passado das nove da noite quando Jim sentiu seu estômago audivelmente queimar de fome. 

"Sabe, se ninguém nos achar alguma hora teremos que recorrer ao canibalismo." Dwight disse, sério, e Jim o olhou em descrença. "Apenas fatos."

"Hm… se bem que eu já estou com bastante fome." Jim disse com o olhar fixo em Dwight, como se estivesse analisando sua caça, apenas para o incomodar. 

Dwight se escorou na parede oposta a que Jim estava, com os olhos arregalados. "Nem vem…"

"Apenas um pode sobreviver."

"Para."

Jim não teria parado se seu corpo não estivesse tremendo com a onda de frio que ficou ainda mais intensa quando o outro se afastou. Tentou se aquecer esfregando seus braços em uma posição encolhida.

"Volta aqui, tá frio." Jim falou sem olhar para Dwight, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem por ter que recorrer ao calor do outro.

"E como eu posso saber se posso confiar em você?" 

Jim revirou os olhos e olhou para Dwight. "Acho que você vai ter que correr esse risco." Disse sarcasticamente, e Dwight franziu o cenho.

"Tá." Moveu seu corpo de volta para o lado de Jim e o fato de seus braços se encostarem já não era um incômodo, mas um alívio.

Duas longas horas se passaram enquanto Dwight contava histórias de sua fazenda e de seus parentes um tanto… singulares. Jim começava a sentir seus olhos pesarem e sua cabeça dava leves caídas sempre que se distraia, o que não era muito difícil de se acontecer quando era sobre as aventuras incrivelmente aleatórias de Dwight.

“Ei, tá me ouvindo?” Dwight chamou a atenção de Jim cutucando seu braço quando sentiu a cabeça do outro se encostar em seu ombro. 

“Ahn…” O corpo de Jim deu um leve pulo pelo susto. “Ah, sim. Tô… ouvindo.” Esfregou seus olhos com suas mãos e piscava-os repetidamente na tentativa de afastar o sono.

“Ah, tá. Então, como eu dizia, Mose não conseguia enfiar a maçã--” 

“Dwight…” Jim o cortou levantando uma de suas mãos antes que ele começasse a tagarelar tudo de novo. “Acho que já ouvi o suficiente.” Em resposta, Dwight fez uma carranca e cruzou os braços. ‘Jim não sabe o que está perdendo’, pensou. “Olha, por que a gente não faz outra coisa?” Jim ofereceu e arrumou sua postura para que ficasse mais acordado.

“Tipo?”

“Sei lá. Eu já dei a última sugestão.” 

“Mas eu que estava contando as histórias até agora.”

“E eu tive que ouvir.”

Dwight bufou, Jim tinha um dom especial de o irritar como ninguém mais faria. Não conseguia pensar em nada. 

“A gente pode jogar ‘ai’.” 

“Que isso?” 

“Uma pessoa bate com toda força que tem na palma da mão de outra pessoa. Quem disser ‘ai’ ou qualquer som de dor primeiro, perde.” Explicou.

“Ah não.”

“É um jogo desafiador!” Dwight reclamou.

“Algo que não envolva violência, tá?” Jim tinha certeza de que Dwight levaria aquela brincadeira a sério demais, e Jim não era masoquista. “Que tal ‘eu nunca’?” 

“O que é ‘eu nunca’?” 

“Sério? Você nunca brincou disso?” Jim riu. 

“E você nunca brincou de ‘ai’!”

“Justo.” Jim disse rindo. A infância de Dwight deveria ter sido intensa. “Eu falo algo tipo ‘eu nunca joguei bola’, aí quem já tiver jogado bola levanta a mão.” 

Dwight pensou por um segundo. “Tá.”

“Tá, vou começar. Hm… Eu nunca fui zoado na escola.” 

Ambos levantaram as mãos. 

“Se você já foi então por que disse que nunca foi?!” Dwight perguntou, confuso.

“Não precisa ser verdade necessariamente. Só na hora de levantar a mão.” Jim explicou e então apertou os lábios. “Você já foi zoado?”

“Algumas pessoas ignorantes não reconhecem a superioridade de um Schrute, Jim, por incrível que pareça.” Dwight levantou uma sobrancelha em provocação. 

“Essa gente não sabe de nada…” Jim sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. “Sua vez.”

“Ok. Eu nunca… eu nunca me apaixonei pela secretária.” Dessa vez, apenas Jim levantou a mão. 

“Em minha defesa, foi só um crush.” Jim riu baixinho. “Já passou.”

“Você não engana ninguém.” Dwight o olhou com desconfiança.

“É verdade. Por que eu mentiria sobre isso?” Perguntou, confuso.

“Hm.” Dwight ficou sério. “Só me faça um favor e não fala nada pro Creed, ok?”

“Quê?” Jim franziu o cenho. “Vocês apostaram sobre eu gostar da Pam?”

“Talvez.” 

Jim soltou um riso sem jeito e balançou a cabeça. 

“Tá, minha vez.” Pensou enquanto olhava para Dwight, tentando imaginar algo constrangedor o suficiente que ele tivesse que revelar. “Eu nunca fugi durante o trabalho pra pegar minha colega.” Jim sorriu de lado.

“Como sabe disso?” Dwight disse, levantando a mão.

“Eu sei de tudo, Dwight.” Jim disse em um tom totalmente sério e assustador, mas Dwight não pareceu se importar, e também não pareceu ficar constrangido.

“Você nunca fez isso?” Dwight riu. “Que fracassado.”

“Ah. Desculpa, não sabia que o sucesso era conquistado dessa forma.” 

“Parte do sucesso vem com sacrifícios para se conseguir o que precisa.” Explicou em tom didático.

“Achei que você gostasse da Angela.” Jim disse, confuso e um tanto surpreso. 

“Talvez eu já tenha gostado.” Dwight olhou para o além, se perdendo na nostalgia.

“...Ok.” 

“Minha vez.” Dwight cerrou os olhos e analisou Jim, tentando desenterrar algo interessante. Seus olhos brilharam quando finalmente lembrou de algo. “Eu nunca fiquei com outro homem.” 

Jim arregalou os olhos e apertou os lábios em surpresa. Hesitou, mas acabou levantando a mão.

“QUÊ?” Dwight ficou pasmo enquanto o outro mantinha um silêncio constrangedor.

“...Que foi?” Jim perguntou, sem olhar para Dwight. 

“Você é gay?!” Dwight tinha a boca escancarada em surpresa. 

“Não! Não.” Jim escondeu seu rosto com uma de suas mãos e se xingou mentalmente por não ter pensado melhor antes de se revelar. “Eu sou bissexual.”

“E isso existe?” 

Jim o olhou indignado. “Sei lá, depende se você me considera real.” 

Dwight xingou baixinho. “Dá pra… não contar isso pro Creed também?” Pediu com a voz em tom baixo.

“Qual é!” 

“Qual é digo eu, por que você não se decide?!” Cruzou os braços.

“Não é assim que funciona.” 

“É só escolher um lado, idiota.”

Jim bufou e bagunçou o próprio cabelo. Sentiu que ficaria louco se continuasse ali por mais um minuto. “Esquece isso, tá?”

“De qual homem você gosta? É o Michael?” 

“DWIGHT. Eu. Não. Gosto. Do Michael. Eu não gosto de ninguém do escritório, tá? Para com isso.” 

“Hm.” Dwight o encarou com cara de desconfiado. “Nem do Oscar?” 

“Não, nem do Oscar.” Bufou, já querendo levar um tiro na cabeça. 

“Hm. E...”

“DWIGHT!” Jim repreendeu.

“Tá bom! Cruzes.” Dwight se reacomodou na posição em que sentava, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

“É sua vez.” Jim falou após alguns segundos de silêncio, ainda não fazendo contato visual com Dwight. 

“Ah, é.” 

Porém o silêncio continuou. 

“Eu não vou te morder.” Jim estava desconfortável. Sabia que não podia dizer esse tipo de coisa pro Dwight mas acabou não se segurando no calor do momento. Agora estava sendo julgado, confinado em um espaço pequeno com ele por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. “Tá, eu desisto. Boa noite, Dwight.” Virou-se para o lado da parede e fechou os olhos.

Dwight o olhava enquanto dezenas de dúvidas passavam em sua cabeça. Como? Quando? Com quem? Onde? Como foi? É melhor com mulher ou homem? Por que é tão difícil se decidir? Qual foi a sensação? Depois de muita batalha interna, decidiu se manifestar.

“Desculpa… Não foi minha intenção te chatear.” Falou baixinho e com muito esforço, torcendo para que Jim já houvesse adormecido. 

Com isso, Jim abriu os olhos e hesitantemente virou sua cabeça para olhar Dwight, que ainda o encarava, mas com uma expressão arrependida. Foi o suficiente para Jim abrir um pequeno sorriso verdadeiro. “Ok.” Sinceramente, Dwight havia o impressionado. 

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, mas Jim percebia a agonia que Dwight tentava esconder quando batia os pés repetidamente ou começava a roer as unhas. “Tá.” Jim chamou sua atenção com um revirar de olhos. “Pode perguntar.” Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Tinha muitas perguntas em sua mente que se embolavam, mas tentou não sobrecarregar Jim novamente. Abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou, hesitante. Abriu novamente, e eventualmente disse: “Qual foi a sensação? Do beijo.” 

Jim novamente se surpreendeu com Dwight. Não esperava essa pergunta. Pensou por um momento. 

“Todo mundo tem um beijo diferente, não sei se dá pra separar em ‘beijo de mulher’ e ‘beijo de homem’. Mas, pela minha experiência… Foi interessantemente bom. Dá pra sentir a textura diferente do rosto, áspera. Sei lá. É bom.” Explicou com os olhos perdidos pelas memórias que passavam em sua mente.

“Isso é muito… inesperado.” Dwight franziu o cenho. “Não consigo imaginar como deve ser.”

Naquele momento, o armário pareceu ficar ainda menor. Jim olhou para Dwight com desconfiança. Ele falava como… como se quisesse tentar. Mas não poderia ser com Jim, não, Dwight fazia questão de sempre enfatizar que eles eram inimigos, era ridículo. Talvez ele só quisesse tentar com alguém encontrado em um bar qualquer. Talvez ele nem quisesse. Não dava pra saber. 

“Se você quiser eu te arranjo alguém.” Falou colocando uma mão no ombro do outro dando leves batidas de apoio emocional.

“...Valeu.”

Silêncio.

“Que horas são?” Dwight resmungou.

“Quase uma.” Jim respondeu no mesmo ânimo. “Vou tentar dormir.” Jim se arrepiou quando se encostou e sentiu seu corpo fazer mais contato com a parede gelada. “Cara… Será que não tem um cobertor aí ou algo assim? Eu vou congelar.”

“Não, nada de útil nessas caixas idiotas. Parecem você.” 

“Obrigado.”

Com isso, Dwight se arrastou para mais perto do corpo de Jim, aumentando o contato entre eles, e passou um de seus braços em volta dos ombros do outro. Jim se esquivou naturalmente com o contato inesperado.

“Que tá fazendo?” Jim tinha os olhos levemente arregalados.

“É sério? Eu tenho que explicar tudo pra você?” Dwight bufou. “É para nossos corpos se manterem aquecidos.” Explicou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

“Ah.” 

“Posso?” Dwight exalava impaciência.

“Sim…” 

Jim deixou-se ser abraçado pelo mais velho e não podia negar que a sensação era aliviante. Arrumou sua posição de forma que sua cabeça era apoiada pelo ombro de Dwight e seu corpo era projetado para cima dele, enquanto era abraçado.

“Melhor, né?” A voz de Dwight havia mudado sutilmente. Era calmante, baixa, grave, aquecedora, confortável. 

“É...” Sentiu-se acolhido pelos braços em sua volta. 

Antes de se aconchegar ainda mais, Jim ousou olhar para cima e encontrou os olhos de Dwight fixos nos seus, seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Jim havia congelado com a boca entreaberta e Dwight não parecia disposto a afrouxar seu olhar. Mesmo com a fraca luz amarela do armário, podia-se observar os detalhes desenhados em sua íris. Jim tinha seus olhos arregalados, mas os de Dwight eram sérios, penetrantes, confiantes. Mas isso durou uns cinco segundos, apenas. Depois disso, Jim rapidamente abaixou sua cabeça e voltou à sua posição anterior, mas seu corpo conseguia o entregar sem dificuldade. Perguntava-se se seu coração acelerado podia ser sentido por Dwight e se sua rápida e descontrolada respiração era notável. 

O que estava acontecendo ali? Jim apertou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em se acalmar para que conseguisse dormir e aquilo acabasse de uma vez por todas.

Dwight também não fazia ideia do que tinha sido aquilo. Quando Jim abaixou o rosto, sabia que havia o deixado nervoso, então intensificou seu aperto de forma confortável, que passava segurança. Sentiu o próprio coração acelerar, acompanhado por um frio na barriga que não fora por causa do clima.

Ambos queriam ainda mais que o tempo passasse logo. Naquele momento, mais parecia ter parado.

“Jim…” Dwight cochichou e fixou seu olhar no teto. “Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu estou enlouquecendo.”

Jim se manteve rígido em sua posição. Após alguns segundos, cochichou de volta: “É… Eu sei.”

Dwight abaixou seu olhar para Jim. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia se era por impulso ou se ele apenas gostava de sofrer. Mesmo assim, levou sua mão ao rosto do outro e gentilmente levantou seu queixo. 

Ali estavam de novo. Olhos fixados. Não tão fixados, pois Dwight alternava entre olhos e boca. A boca de Jim parecia macia. Será que era? Nem tinha percebido o quanto haviam se aproximado. Sentiu a respiração rápida de Jim contra seu rosto, e o rosto de Jim carregava um tom de angústia. Não hesitou. 

Jim prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os lábios de Dwight gentilmente tocarem os seus. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivendo naquele momento. De todas as pessoas, Jim nunca imaginaria que Dwight o desejaria, nem em um milhão de anos. Era surreal demais para ser verdade, mas era. 

Foi um beijo curto, delicado, com apenas um lento encostar de lábios. Dwight fez uma nota mental: os lábios de Jim eram de fato macios. Ambos se encaravam em silêncio, com as bocas entreabertas, as respirações pesadas e os cérebros em guerras internas. 

“Que…” A voz de Jim falhou. “O que foi isso?” 

“Eu... não sei.” Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. “Jim… eu preciso te contar. Lembra do gaydar?”

“O que é g-- ah, sim. Sei.” 

“O resultado do meu teste foi gay. Desde então eu queria testar essa teoria, mas nunca tive a oportunidade… até agora.” 

Jim o encarou tão expressivo quanto uma parede. 

“Dwight. Aquilo não era real.”

“Quê? Não, eu testei. Deu certo com o Oscar.”

“Foi uma pegadinha.” Agora Jim se sentia culpado. Não achou que Dwight fosse levar tão a sério aquele aparelho que havia sabotado. “Não existe nenhum gaydar, Dwight.”

Jim pensou que Dwight fosse gritar com ele, mas ele apenas olhou para baixo e resmungou: “Estranho.”

“O que é estranho?” Tudo era estranho. 

“Eu… Como eu me senti…” 

Jim conseguiu perceber que Dwight estava em um dilema interno e só então se deu conta de que o outro havia gostado do beijo, e agora não tinha mais tanta certeza. 

“Dwight. Tá tudo bem.” Jim pôs sua mão em cima da do outro, que repousava em seu colo. “Você não precisa escolher nada.” Com isso, Dwight voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Jim, que o recebeu com um sorriso leve, o que de certa forma o aliviou.

“Acho que eu só estou confuso.” Dwight disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. “Ficar aqui mexeu comigo de alguma forma. Depois tudo vai voltar ao normal.”

Jim sentiu seu coração apertar com a teimosia de Dwight, porque estava tratando como se fosse uma doença, mas principalmente porque ele sabia que não ia passar. Mas o Dwight nunca o escutaria. Né? Calma… E se?

Jim juntou toda a coragem que tinha e que não tinha e inclinou o corpo em direção ao rosto do outro. Mais um beijo, apenas um encostar, mas dessa vez demorou mais para se separarem. Voltou a observar o rosto confuso de Dwight, mas não se distanciou completamente. Em vez disso, segurou-o com as duas mãos e juntou novamente suas bocas, cada vez intensificando mais e mais, e Dwight o correspondia do jeito tímido que podia. 

“Eu posso parar.” Jim disse ao se afastar minimamente do rosto do outro.

Dwight não conseguia desviar o olhar dos lábios de Jim, naquele momento eram tudo que importava para ele. “Não.”

Jim acenou a cabeça em entendimento e voltou a beijá-lo. Arriscou pressionar a língua contra os lábios do outro, que relutantemente concedeu espaço. Em pouco tempo, suas línguas dançavam cada vez mais vorazmente e seus corpos se projetavam um contra o outro no impulso da necessidade de contato, combustível para o fogo que crescia dentro deles. 

Jim estava gostando. Ele estava gostando de beijar Dwight. Não conseguia acreditar, mas continuava. Naquele momento, Dwight deixou-se ser conduzido totalmente por Jim, e era estranho que o outro não quisesse se impor como o macho alfa que jurava ser. 

Gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Jim sempre quando eles se separavam brevemente dos do outro. Com a violência das línguas se pressionando e as mãos explorando partes do corpo, Jim mal havia percebido que havia subido no colo de Dwight. Na verdade, só tinha percebido porque sentiu uma elevação em baixo de si. 

Caralho. Ele o deixou de… pau duro… Excitado. Excitado é melhor.

Meu Deus.

Jim se separou para que pudesse ver o rosto de Dwight, carregado de energia e adrenalina. 

“E agora?” Dwight perguntou entre sua respiração descontrolada.

Jim sorriu levemente em resposta. Seu rosto estava ‘corado’ (eufemismo para quase explodindo), mas o de Dwight também estava, então não se sentiu com tanta vergonha. Dwight realmente não sabia o que viria depois, mas Jim tomava o controle de forma que ele não podia lutar contra. As suas provocações o deixavam mudo, propenso a ser conduzido. 

A ereção de Jim doía, mas sabia que tinha limites. Dwight parecia preocupado quando perguntou o que viria depois, então Jim não quis o assustar ainda mais. Os beijos se prolongaram até que foram reduzidos a uma série de selinhos, como tinham antes começado, mas eram viciantes demais para conseguirem parar. A adrenalina ainda tinha efeito sobre seus corações, e a sensação do tocar de seus lábios era surreal demais, e por isso tão boa. Não conseguiam ter o suficiente do gosto um do outro.

Quando finalmente o pico de adrenalina começou a decrescer, os beijos começaram a ficar mais lentos e calmos. Dwight segurava na cintura de Jim ainda sobre seu colo, e Jim segurava os lados da cabeça de Dwight como conchas. Quando tentou deslizar para fora do colo de Dwight, sentiu o aperto do outro em sua cintura se firmar. Apenas se olhavam nos olhos e ali se aprisionavam e não sabiam exatamente o que fazer além disso. 

“Jim…” Dwight sussurrou. 

“Dwight.”

“Isso foi…”

“Bom?”

“Incrível.” 

Jim sorriu com a reação do outro e concordou.

“Você vai ter que me soltar alguma hora, sabe?” Jim observou, falando sobre o aperto em sua cintura.

“Eu não quero.” Por favor.

Jim sorriu novamente, e sussurrou levemente: “Ok.”

“...Ok?” 

“Ok.” 

A expressão apreensiva de Dwight foi se esvaindo. Se aconchegaram ali, os braços de Jim envolvendo Dwight e os braços de Dwight envolvendo Jim. 

“Obrigado, Jim.”

“Pelo quê?”

“Por ter me ajudado.”

Eu que agradeço, Jim pensou, mas preferiu manter em segredo. Riu consigo mesmo. O que tá acontecendo?

Imaginou a reação de Pam quando contasse para ela o que havia acontecido e, na verdade, não sabia o que esperar. Nem ele mesmo sabia reagir. O peso da situação se amontoava em seus ombros quanto mais pensava nas consequências. Como pôde ter ficado com Dwight? Beijado Dwight? E ter gostado?

“Dwight… amanhã de manhã quando acharem a gente… nada disso aconteceu, ok?” Jim disse com o rosto acomodado contra o ombro e pescoço do outro.

Dwight sentiu seu coração apertar.

“Ok.” 

E Jim sentiu o mesmo. Mas ainda não era manhã. Foda-se.

Dwight sentiu um quente molhado invadir seu pescoço. Jim havia começado a o beijar e chupar levemente sua pele, arrancando fracos gemidos de Dwight, que apertou suas mãos em volta de sua cintura. Jim explorava, traçava caminhos, se embriagava com o cheiro e voltava a deixar Dwight com a respiração descompassada e com o corpo queimando. Gemeu mais alto do que as vezes que havia antes quando Jim rebolou em seu colo provocativamente e deixou suas mãos deslizarem até sua bunda.

Cada movimento causava fricção, e cada fricção era uma tortura. Se continuassem assim, Dwight pensava que podia chegar pateticamente ao ápice desse jeito, mas não conseguia controlar. 

“Jim.” Dwight fez com que Jim o olhasse nos olhos e parasse por um momento. Aproveitou para apreciar o rosto do outro e notar o quão bonitos eram seus detalhes. “As coisas vão continuar as mesmas?”

Jim apertou os lábios. Sabia que nada seria o mesmo, assim como Dwight também sabia. Achou em seu silêncio a resposta.

Jim riu frouxamente. “Eu nunca, nunca teria imaginado.”

“E aqui estamos, pela ironia do destino.” Dwight pôs sua mão na bochecha de Jim carinhosamente. “Idiota”, brincou.

“Eu?” Jim fingiu se ofender. “Eu sou maravilhoso!”

“Idiota maravilhoso. Ainda assim, idiota.” 

Ambos sorriram um para o outro. Jim se aconchegou contra o peito de Dwight, sentindo sua pálpebra pesar. Não deu nem um minuto para que começasse a roncar levemente, quase imperceptível. Olhando Jim assim, tão delicado, era diferente do jeito que olhava Jim todos os dias. Um sentimento a mais havia sido plantado ali. Dwight sorriu tristemente e passou seus dedos pelo cabelo de Jim. Esse sentimento iria permanecer enterrado.

…

Dwight acordou com o barulho de passos no corredor. Arregalou os olhos e sacudiu Jim. “Jim. Jim. Acorda. Desgraça. Jim!” 

“O quê?” Resmungou.

“Chegaram.”

Jim prendeu a respiração e olhou Dwight com olhos arregalados que aos poucos assumiram um formato de preocupação. Eles sabiam que ali era o fim. Pela última vez, Dwight agarrou o rosto de Jim e o beijou forte e lentamente. Quando se separaram, encostou sua testa na da Jim enquanto o olhava nos olhos e tentava decorar como era vê-lo assim de pertinho. 

E, finalmente, a porta do armário se abriu. E foi a primeira vez que não quiseram sair.


End file.
